


Odulen an edraith angin

by dimmey



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drugged Sex, Drunk Loki, M/M, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimmey/pseuds/dimmey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Loki goes out to get drunk, ends up getting drugged and is too doped to say no to the stranger leading him outside. Thor comes to the rescue and helps Loki home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odulen an edraith angin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small AU smut drabble I whipped up ages ago. I have it posted on my deviantart (heyrikey) and felt like posting it here, since I haven't posted anything on here. Comments are welcome!

"Come here, pretty, let's go get some fresh air," the man smirked and brought his arm around Loki's waist, almost carrying him toward the exit. Loki's head swam and his vision was blurred, and he felt strength draining from him as they moved; his legs could hardly support him any more. The man exerted a stronger grip around him, leading him to the door and into the fresh air.

"N-no, don't -- leave me -- stop..." Loki's words were slurred as he tried to get the man's arm from around him, but he could do little more than raise his arm just an inch. The man just laughed and shook his head. "But why? We're gonna have a great time together, me n'you," the man grinned as he lead him further down the street along the building and round the corner, into a darkened alleyway. They neared a dumpster in the middle of the alleyway, far away enough from the streets, and there was little chance of them to be noticed by anyone simply walking past the alley. Once safely away, the man pushed Loki roughly up against the wall, his hands already wandering down to the buckle of his belt. Loki tried to raise his arms to push him away, eyes half-closed and lips parted with slurred words of protest, but the man ignored him and his feebly attempts. "Just relax and it'll all be over soon, 'kay? You're gonna like it, princess," he said, still wearing a smirk on his face as he slid his hand down Loki's front. "Yeah, just like that," he groaned in return to a weak moan falling from Loki's lips, but his moan was not from pleasure, but a wave of nausea that came over him; he could feel his stomach turn and his legs give out, but the man simply pressed himself firmly against him, pinning him to the wall with his knee wedged between his legs. 

Loki wanted to curse, to shout at him, tell him to stop, and he could hear himself inside his own mind and felt the words nudge at the back of his throat, but nothing would come out. He felt trapped in his own body, the stranger's hands roaming over his shirt, fumbling still with his belt and trying to pull it off. "St...o..."

"Shut up," the man muttered, one hand moving up to cover Loki's mouth as he finally pulled his belt off and fumbled with the final button. The man pulled his hands away from him just for a moment to work open his own pants and despite feeling hazy and sluggish, Loki still fought back and tried to squirm away. He managed to raise his arms to the man's chest and pushed, taking a step to the side in order to get away. At that, the man moved his own hand up to Loki's neck, yanking him back to the previous position and holding him firmly against the wall. "Don't you fucking move, y'hear? This won't take long," the man growled, face close to Loki's but Loki could hardly see, his vision was blurred, and his head was fuzzy and he thought he might pass out soon.

The man held him still for a moment, a strong grip around his neck, strong enough to leave bruises, before reaching down with his other and pulling down Loki's jeans. His eyes fell shut and he could feel the man press tightly up against him, hand still around his throat, close to choking him but he could hardly gasp for air. Again he felt the stranger's hand on his front, pulling at the remaining layer, but the man stopped abruptly, and Loki could hear someone calling from far away. He might as well be swimming underwater and trying to listen; the voice was deep and distorted, yet sounded oddly familiar despite the state of Loki's mind and senses.

"Nah, man, there's nothing going on, everything's fine," Loki heard the man say and despite how heavy his lids felt, he managed to open his eyes and saw a smile playing on the man's face as he replied to the new arrival. "Just havin' some fun, if y'know what I mean."

"L-Loki?" Loki could hear his brother's voice more clearly now as he neared them and the next thing he knew, the man was pulled away from him and it took whatever was left of his strength to hold himself up on his own. 

"What is your problem, man? Can't you see I'm a little busy-- I've got this bitch hot n' ready and you're not gonna ruin this, okay? Just fuck off--"

Loki could feel himself sag just a little and he pressed himself closer against the wall for support, although he knew he wouldn't hold on for much longer. The view before him was spinning and he could barely make out Thor's fist connecting with the stranger's face, the man giving out a groan as he staggered back. The man was larger than Loki, but Thor was clearly much larger than the stranger, and Thor's punch was only returned with a series of curse words, and Loki could see Thor advance on the man again, his fist drawn back and ready to strike. The man backed away, and Loki managed a weak moan and a muttering of Thor's name as he slid down to the ground.

Loki's moaning caught Thor's attention, his head turning toward him and he reached him with only a few steps. The man, clearly wishing to avoid a fight that he would surely lose judging by Thor's much more solid build than his own, he ran off down the alleyway and to the streets.

"Loki, can you hear me?" Thor asked as he reached around Loki to hold him up, reaching down to pull up his jeans and doing up his buttons. He then held him steady by the shoulders, careful to hold him tight should Loki's legs give out and he collapse. "Loki, look at me, it's Thor, open your eyes, okay?"

"H-he... som'thin'n m'drink..."

"Come on, let's get you home," Thor said, a heavy-set frown etched deep on his face as he carried his brother toward the lighted streets. 

Loki knew he had passed out for when he opened his eyes, he was in Thor's apartment, on his bed. He felt hot all over and he was aware of his body trembling and twitching. "T-Thor?" he called out uncertainly, his throat dry and he could feel sweat run down his face and along his neck. His breathing was somewhat erratic and he closed his eyes to try and calm himself down, but he realized quickly he had little control over himself. He gasped as he felt an even warmer hand press down gently on the side of his face and he opened his eyes to meet Thor's worried gaze.

"Hey, just relax, it's okay," Thor said gently as he brushed some of Loki's hair out of his face. Loki closed his eyes as he gradually calmed down and he lay still for a moment, his brows knit in a tight frown as he tried to quell the nausea in his stomach. "Loki?" Thor asked carefully, but Loki suddenly managed to roll himself toward the edge of the bed and throw up on the floor. Thor climbed up on the bed next to him and ran a soothing hand over his back, noticing his shirt was completely drenched in sweat, and his frown tightened on his face and clenched his jaw, moving closer to hold Loki's hair from his face. After a long time of retching, Loki finally stilled and let Thor help him back into a comfortablye position in the middle of the bed.

"M'sorry for th'floor," Loki mumbled but Thor simply shook his head, replying with a "Don't worry, it's fine," as he held a towel to his face and tried to clean him up.  
"Do you feel well enough for a shower?" Thor asked as he slowly undid Loki's shirt and throwing it into the waste basket by the door, but Loki shook his head, immediately regretting the decision as his head began to throb. "Sleep," was all Loki could mutter as his eyes fell shut again. Thor nodded but proceeded to undress him and after a while, he successfully managed to dress his brother into a much more comfortable set of Thor's pajamas. "Just try to get some rest, okay? I'll be right outside, so just call if you need me." 

He moved to stand up but Loki's hand shot up with surprising urgency considering his state, and wrapped loosely around Thor's hand. "Don'go."

 

Hesitating only for a split second, Thor slid down onto the bed and rested against his brother, his hand resting on his waist as Loki turned onto his side, curling closer against Thor's body despite his warmth. "I'll be right here, Loki, don't worry," Thor said softly, running a hand along Loki's back to try and soothe the remaining faint twitches of his body. It was no more than a minute until he could hear the younger man's breathing grow deep and even, disturbed only by slight hitching every now and then, but Thor remained conscious until the sun began to rise, worrying over how things might have ended had he not shown up when he did. But shortly after sunrise, fatigue washed over him, and he pressed closer against his brother, his safe hold around the smaller body slackening only a little as he too fell victim to sleep.


End file.
